nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Aoyama
Character Overview Mio Aoyama (青山 美生, Aoyama Mio) is the second capture target in the series and is the daughter of the late president of the Aoyama Corporation. Personality Mio's introduction into the series characterizes her immediately as an arrogant character who looks down upon other individuals as "commoners." She is abusive to both Keima and Morita. Even though she possesses many traits of a typical tsundere character, her motivations are fairly atypical and tragic. As the only daughter of the prestigious president of the Aoyama Corporation, she was always told by her father to live her life with pride. Unfortunately, after the president's untimely death and the Aoyama family's fall from grace, Mio misinterprets his words as instruction to continue living as if she was rich, causing her to recklessly waste what little money she has and act as if she is still wealthy in public. Additionally, she does not burn incense for her father, when it is traditional in Japanese culture to do so to respect the dead as she feels that she should stop act rich and pay her respects, her father would truly be gone. Keima succeeds in having her realize that her father really wanted her to be happy, no matter the circumstances. Later, she is shown wearing normal shoes instead of platform boots, in addition to using change, which she had previously refused to learn how to use on the basis of acting rich. Keima, in Yui's body, later encounters her working in a bakery, trying to help her mother. Despite this positive character development, she maintains elements of her bad-tempered personality. Despite having her memories shoddily modified by Hell (she believes that Morita danced with her at the end of her arc), she continues to blush and react with embarrassment around Keima. Appearance Mio has blond hair that is tied up to make twin-tails. She wears a pair of red-colored hairpins to prevent her hair from covering her face. However, during the 63rd Flower Garden dance she wears a pair of blue-colored hairpins instead of red (apparently this is because she wants to match the color with her gown). She is usually shown to be wearing her standard Mai-High school uniform and wears platform boots (which was later discarded and she begin to use normal shoes). Finally, she is shown wearing a uniform from a bread shop. Abilities Mio is a good dancer. It can also be considered that she is good at deceiving the crowd and also acting, as she is poor but was able to make the school think she was still rich. Background When Mio was young, she had all the things she wanted due to her father's wealth. She loved her father very much and always listened to him. However, when the tragic news of her father's untimely demise approached her and she was stripped of her wealth, Mio was emotionally scarred and continued living her "rich kid" life. Character History Rich Girl Arc Mio's first appearance in the story involved her buying all the omelette-soba sandwiches from the bread stand outside the school before riding off in a luxury car with her chauffeur. After Elsie informs Keima of the escaped spirit within Mio's heart, Keima identifies her as a "tsundere" type and trails her, surprisingly, to an old apartment. Her tragic motivations are revealed. Keima quickly seizes upon Morita's going-on-leave as a chance to insert himself into Mio's life as her faux-chauffeur, transporting her in increasingly elaborate (and heavy) carriages (created by Elsie) to school. Soon enough, he invites Mio to the 63rd Flower Garden dance, where he confronts her motivations for pretending to be wealthy and convinces her to live her own life and be happy. She is later shown having discarded her platform boots and using change, whereupon she asks Keima to explain how much she has, having never used change before. Gender Bender Arc Keima later comes upon Mio while in Yui Goidō's body. Mio recognizes "Yui," as she was once a member of high society, and Keima quickly seizes upon the opportunity to determine whether there is a Goddess within her heart. Despite her still having an inexplicable reaction to Keima, Hell has superimposed Morita's head over Keima's body in her memories, causing her to believe that Morita was the one who danced with her; Keima therefore concludes that her memories were successfully tampered with, and that she therefore has no Goddess within her heart. During this appearance, Mio is shown to be working in a bakery with a cheery attitude, a proof of additional character development. Mai-High Festival Arc Mio is shown to be one of the conquest targets captured by Vintage as Lune decides to kill her along with the other 10 since she felt that it'll be a bother to check for the goddesses since its too tiresome. Later, due to the events and actions of Keima, Runaway Spirit Squad and the goddesses, she along with the other captured targets were freed. Later, Mio was shown to continue doing her part-time job of selling bread. Heart of Jupiter Arc 10 years ago she and Yui were over at Urara's house due to their fathers meeting with Urara's Grandfather. Urara takes them to meet and help the alien she met but Mio was skeptical. After poking him a stick, Kei(ma) the alien "reads" her stats from his "scouter" to prove he was an alien. She asked if she would get taller but was disheartened when he said no. Then they heard Yanagi coming. Kei asked them to help him and they agreed. They first hid the spaceship and were surprise how light it was. She and Urara grabbed Kei and dragged him down the stairs but then spotted Yanagi. As Urara hid with Kei in the pond, Mio and Yui thew rocks in it to throw off Yanagi. When Yanagi asked where Urara was Mio say that they were playing hide-and-seek and pointed in a direction. After Yanagi left, she expressed relief and stating how fun it was while commenting on Yui being a scaredy-cat. They fished Kei out of the pond but he was unconscious. They took him to Urara's room. In Urara's room, they wonder what to do until ultimately decide to dry him. They struggled in taking off his clothes. They tried to dry him with hairdryers. Kei wakes up suddenly and asked why he was stripped. Mio and Urara played with the hairdryers. Kei then gave them his "scouter" for them to fix. As they were distracted Kei slipped away. The trio later went looking for the alien but Mio's and Yui's fathers and Urara's grandfather heard Mio shout. Mio's father told them that it was time to go home but Mio complained. Mio and Yui waved good-bye to each other from their cars before going home. Relationships Keima KatsuragiEdit Throughout Mio's arc, Keima builds a successful relationship with her on the basis of sharing the secret of her actually being poor, before ultimately convincing her to live her own life and be happy. Even though her memories have been successfully modified by Hell after the conquest, she continues to blush and react around Keima, but it is unlikely that the relationship will increase any further. Morita Morita was the chauffeur of the the past president, Mio's father Yuuri Aoyama, and currently serves her as her caretaker. Despite this supposed responsible role, he is still shown to bow to many of Mio's unreasonable requests, such as clearing the way through a crowd in order for her to buy bread and thereafter eating as many as 65 of the omelette-soba breads in an attempt to finish them before they spoiled. Even though he quit during the arc, he apparently later returned and continues to serve Mio loyally. Yui Goidō Yui was friends with her ever since they were young even though they rarely see each other. Even after Mio's family lost their fortune Mio is comfortable enough to talk about her private life with her. Others It is unknown if Mio has any other friends at the school, although unlikely. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals